


Untitled Drabble #1

by writinginthedust



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthedust/pseuds/writinginthedust
Summary: This is just a little something I did and slapped into my tumblr. AO3 is just another place to keep it I guess!





	Untitled Drabble #1

“I don’t date.” 

That’s what she told him, two hours ago when they were at the bar. The fingers of her right hand gripped the stem of her wine glass while the middle finger of her left traced lightly round the rim. She watched as he watched and smirked as his Adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Ok,” he replied. “What do you do?”

***

This. She did this. 

“God, Peeta. Don’t stop.” There was a responding groan from her neck where his mouth sucked on her pulse point. One hand was under her shirt, sturdy fingers massaging her breast, a firm thumb circling her hardening nipple while the other hand was slowly, painfully slowly, pushing her skirt up to her waist. 

Yes, she thought. Friday night drinks had been such a good idea. Except there was one small problem. 

Her hips rose to meet his and in return he pushed his against hers. Pushing his hardness down into her pelvis, down into his couch. Down into her full bladder. 

It was her turn to groan, but not from pleasure. “Wait.”

Peeta instantly pulled back, his hands stilling, his eyes lidded. “Katniss, is everything ok?”

“I need to use your bathroom.”

“Oh. Oh.” His face relaxed and a look of relief passed through his eyes. “Sure, of course.” He moved off her and stood with his hand out to help her up. “It’s just down the hall, door on the left.” 

“Thanks.” She tried to maintain some dignity, holding her knees together and pulling her skirt back down as she moved off the couch. She wasn’t too sure why she was worried about dignity. After all they were pretty much down to fuck in his living room only hours after meeting. This. This is what she did.

***

She tried not to pay attention. Really, she wasn’t about to start taking any interest in her one night stands but as she used his downstairs bathroom she couldn’t not notice all the pictures. 

They decorated the walls. Peeta, a young and chubby toddler, long blonde waves falling over his shoulders. A teenaged Peeta in a wrestling singlet, a teenaged Peeta at prom, a slightly older Peeta in another wrestling singlet, with friends at parties, with friends at the beach, with yet more friends in a cabin. 

The same faces throughout but with more and more new ones added each time. Peeta wearing a mortar board at graduation. Some with him and girls, the same girl in a few of them, long dark hair like Katniss but not like Katniss. A buxom blonde who was most definitely not like Katniss. 

Then there were the guys. Must be brothers, she thought. Three ashy blonde guys all with the same build and smile. And that was the other thing. The smile. In every picture Peeta was grinning the same broad, pleased grin. Whether he was a toddler covered in flour or a man with a partner he was clearly happy. A picture in centre stage particularly caught her eye. Peeta and a little boy, jubilation filled their faces, their cheeks pressed together so tight that it was like they were trying to merge their faces into one. When she looked around Katniss realised that the little boy was in an awful lot of photos. Crap, he has a kid. Not that it mattered. Not that it ever mattered. 

***

When she went back to the living room Peeta was nowhere to be found. Her shoes were by the couch where she’d left them and she was wondering if she should just put them on and go when the noise came from the room next door. Wandering across the hall she walked into the kitchen just as Peeta turned around from the sink, drinking from a glass of water. 

“Sorry,” he said once he’d finished. “I got thirsty.” He flashed her a smile. That smile.

Katniss shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“Do you want some?” He held the glass that he’d just drunk from out to her and she took it from him. 

“Thanks.” So what if she was drinking from the same glass he’d just been drinking from. The plan was to exchange more than saliva this evening. As she drank he settled himself down on a barstool opposite. No, no, no, she thought. Don’t get comfy. She wanted him back in his living room, on the couch, on top of her. 

Still, when she’d finished gulping down the last of water she found herself talking. “Interesting decoration for your bathroom. Couldn’t afford wallpaper?” 

“Ah! My infamous wall of fame. You know you’ve made it when you feature.”

“When your face gets to have pride of place opposite the toilet?”

“Exactly,” he winked at her.

Despite herself she smiled at him. “You know you kind of look like a little girl in your kid pics. Like a pretty Goldilocks.” 

Peeta groaned and put his face in his hands. “Well at least you think I’m pretty.” He peeked out at her from in between his fingers. “It’s embarrassing to admit but after two boys my mom really wanted a girl so she kept my hair long until she couldn’t get away with it anymore.”

Katniss laughed. “Ouch! Well you look cute.”

“Thank you.” 

“I thought you had brothers, you look like them.”

“You noticed that too huh?” Peeta raised an eyebrow her. 

She shrugged again. “Just observant I guess.”

“I’m the good looking one though.”

“Of course.”

His eyes twinkled. “It’s the Mellark genes. We’re all blonde haired, blue eyed cherubs. Obnoxious really.”

Mellark. That was his surname. And then, for some, unknown reason she found herself saying it. “Your son looks like you too. Must be those Mellark genes.”

Peeta frowned, confused. “My son?” He paused. “Oh, you mean Teddy?”

She guessed. Not that she would know. Or cared. She didn’t. She swore she didn’t.

There was a chuckle from Peeta. “Yeah, it must be those Mellark genes. I can see why you would think that. Teddy’s my nephew. He’s honestly the funniest kid I know.” Katniss watched as his eyes lit up as he spoke about the little boy, his hands waving around as he told some story. She didn’t pay much attention to the words but just thought how blue his eyes were. They weren’t that blue in the bar. Or where they?

She switched back in to hear the end of the story. “...and that’s why I’m not allowed to give him sugar anymore.” There was a pause and Peeta’s enthusiasm seemed to dip. “They moved to Capitol a few months ago though and I really miss them. It’s not the same.”

There was something about his demeanour. The way his shoulders seemed to slump a little that made Katniss, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, say something she wouldn’t normally say. “I have a niece.”

That seemed to interest him and she realised it was the most personal thing she’d said to him since they met aside from ‘I’m Katniss and I’m here with co-workers.’ “Yeah?”

“My sister’s daughter. She’s possibly my favourite person in the world. Apart from my sister.”

Peeta smiled his megawatt smile at her and though there was a part of her, such a large part of her, that wanted to grab him by his collar and drag him back to the living room there was another part of her that wanted to share with him how much it sucked that Prim and her husband were moving out of the district because of their work. 

She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. 

***

“No I’m telling you, you need to stop buying that stuff. How can you even justify it?”

Katniss threw her hands in the air. “Oh come on! We can’t all be bread baking extraordinaires! I have a busy life, I can’t be dealing with all that... that baked good nonsense.”

Peeta dramatically winced, leaning back the couch arm, clutching at his heart. “You wound me Everdeen. That ‘baked good nonsense’ you speak of is my life’s work.”

She shook her head at him, smiling. “An hour ago, your life’s work was art and I’m pretty sure an hour before that it was wrestling.”

“Yeah well, I gotta cram a lot of life’s work into this one life. Just promise me you’ll start buying granary.”

“What’s wrong with white?”

“’What’s wrong with white?’ Do not make me go there!” 

She laughed, clutching onto the third mug of hot chocolate he had made her. After an hour of conversation Peeta had deemed the barstools in his kitchen too uncomfortable to sit on for any longer so they ended up moving back into the living room. It wasn’t entirely what she pictured them using the room for, not when they had originally crashed into it in a tangle of lips and tongues. 

Her skirt was off though, at around two in the morning she started shifting in her work outfit, the pencil skirt and shirt constricting her. When Peeta asked if she wanted to slip into something more comfortable she breathed a sigh of relief. Here she was, early hours of Saturday, holding a hot beverage, wearing an oversized college shirt and completely and utterly un-fucked.

Somehow this felt better.

***

The birds were waking and yet they were still up. Not for much longer though, Katniss tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. Somehow Peeta still managed to look fresh and awake. 

“Shit,” he muttered. “I didn’t realise what the time was. It’s like six in the morning.”

“Oh god,” she rubbed her eyes. “I’m going to pass out.” Her stomach then uttered a protest mumble. “Or waste away.”

Peeta reached out and took the mug from her and she used the opportunity to stretch her legs out across the couch. “Tell you what...stay just a bit longer and I’ll make you breakfast. I’ll make it a really good breakfast.”

She smiled at him sleepily. “I think I’m too tired, I’ll probably just fall asleep afterwards.” She watched as his hand touched her ankle, stroking his thumb across the bare skin he found there. The soothing sensation was starting to lull her deeper into sleepiness. 

“Ok, how about this? Stay longer, I’ll make you that really good breakfast and then you can nap. Here. I have a very comfy bed.”

Katniss looked up at him with half lidded eyes. A gentle smile touched his face. “What do you say?”


End file.
